And Then There was Tomoe
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: It all started a long time ago; Tomoe was born to a women with a sweet but daring personality, what does his life have in store for him as he grows and matures, With/ Or without the woman who bore him? { Possible Romance : TomoeXNanami }
1. He Was Born

_**Hey Guys! I was inspired to do an Origin story for Tomoe. This is a small piece from one of my books I have on another site. In the book it didn't go into detail at all..So I decided to detail it more and write this! I'll make it longer if the story presents itself.. ( Ha, I'm kidding! I'll write even if you don't like it! HAHAH!** _)

* * *

><p>"WAH!" A women with beautiful flowing blond hair screamed as her stomach contracted. She grasped her extended stomach as she laid down on a bed of leaves. Her husband, A man with black hair stared down at her. His fangs bared in fear. The women screamed again; Her Breath coming out in gasp.<p>

Her claws dug in to the dirt as she went into labor. Her husband held her hand; Panic riddling his features. His wolf tail flattening. The Woman wailed, Sweat pouring off of her. It was her first child. Her first born. The one who she would care for; The one that her mate would make his heir. She screamed again; Tears running down her cheeks. Even for a yokai she could not understand this pain. It took a lot to hurt her; but this was not pain... _This was a punishment from the gods...It HAD to be!_

"Hold on Elisa!" Her husband screamed. She sent him a glare; her purple eyes threathening him to say that again. She had always held on and she wasn't going to let labor get in her way! Even thought it hurt like no ones busyness.

She screamed again; pushing with all her might. The pain made her heart flutter. Suddenly, all the screams and the terrified gasp was filled with a high pitched cry. Screaming and little growls came out of the child that she had just produced. The woman flopped her head back on the ground and breathed out as the pressure eased. The crying kept coming out, Proving that the child had a set of lungs. The sound was..._Beautiful. _She felt a smile tug at her lips. She had fought hard..And now she had won. She had a child that she would protect; and would raise to the best of her abilities, And her husband would stand by her. _Or so she thought..._

Her husband held the infant. His eyes glassed over. He bit his lip and glared down at the child in his hands. Violet eyes stared at him; but he didn't see A wolves body. No, What he saw disgusted him. The child had his mother's claws and maybe even her soft hair...But this child was not a wolf. This childs hair was white as the snow; not black. The babe had delicate fox features. Nothing compared to what a wolf Yokai would have. Which meant only one thing..._ This wasn't his baby._

"Elisa..." His voice came out in a choking manner.

The woman looked at him; Her eyes brimming with innocence, " Yes Dear?"

"Who's child is this?" He spat it out. The air grew quiet and it felt like stabbing in his chest.

Elisa cocked her head to the side in confusion, " What do you mean?"

"This child..." He ground his teeth and held up the infant, " This _Thing _is a KITSUNE!"

The woman went pale and her heart beat slowed. It couldn't be. That child had to be her husbands, Unless...

_Her one night stand messed her up. Her one-night stand with a white haired Kitsune...Her affair was now in the form of a baby._

Elisa swallowed but winced at her dry mouth. She was to weak to respond.

"WHO'S IS IT!?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, " I...I D-Don't know. It was a mistake..."

He looked at her; Hurt flashing through his eyes. Then he wrapped the kid carefully and gave it to its mother, " Its a boy."

His words were bitter and he turned around; heading for the path.

"W-where are you going!?" She screamed.

"I will not be subject to looking at that _thing _every day. Raise it. You are nothing to me Elisa. Not anymore..." His eyes showed hurt; frustration and malice. He glared at the child evilly, " If I stay I might just kill that pathetic thing!"

He turned on his heel and sped off; leaving the weak, nursing mother behind. The woman bit her lip and looked down at her child. He wasn't her husbands... but he was still so very, _Beautiful. _

She gently stroked the kitsune's hair. It was baby soft and the child gurgled slightly. His eyes were like hers, Soft; but they held an innocence she wished she still had. This child...Had just made her loose her husband. She just lost her best friend because of this babe, and yet? She loved it. She held it close to her cheek and listened to its breathing. The baby's tail flicked and his eyes brimmed with tears. _He was so Precious.._

"What should I name you? You are the only one with me now. We'll be buddies! How's that sound?"

The baby gave her a little grunt and she nearly laughed at its pouted glare. She laughed because she did it all the time. This child had her features!

She stroked his little ears. Elisa smiled. That was something she adored about this Kitsune's real father. His ears were so soft and they twitched about all the time.

"I think..." She paused and tilted her head, " You shall be called Tomoe!"

The baby blinked and nuzzled his head to his mother's neck. His breathing fascinated Elisa; This child grew inside her...He was part of her.

"Yes...You will be called Tomoe. My little kitsune." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed the first part of the Origin Story! XD<p> 


	2. His Home For A Little While

_Crap, crap, CRAP!'_

Elisa shivered and tugged her clock close to her. Her arms were wrapped protectively around the small bundle in her arms. It was raining and her feet was sticking in the mud. She was ankle deep and she pulled her foot out. Where was she? She couldn't remember.

The forest she was staying in, It burned down...

The blong haired woman shuttered and looked around. The little bundle moved against her chest and a loud wail sounded.

"Oh No, No...Shush...Tomoe honey." She started to pat his back and hold him close. His little body was shaking and his tail was tucked between his legs. He looked so cold..

Thats when Elisa looked up and blinked in shock. What was that?! She moved forward and gasped. There was a run down hut! It was kind of close to the human village but she didn't care! She had to go inside.

Elisa ran forward and dodged the rain. Then she was stopped.

"Stop! Demon!"

She gasped and whimpered. No..She had to keep her baby warm.

A tall gruff man walked up with hard eyes, " State you purpose Demon woman!"

Elisa sighed and started to shiver, " It is cold is it not? My home was burned by enemny Yokai. I need a warm place to stay."

The man scoffed at her and sighed, " Your hiding something."

Elisa gripped Tomoe to her chest and then peeled her cover away, " Its only my baby."

The man sighed and then cursed, " That hut you were running towards is no good. Follow me."

The woman nodded and stood quickly. The man led her to a hut with two large rooms and an eating room. It was warm and colorful. The air was comforting..

"Stay here. Keep your child safe woman. Humans don't like demons in these parts."

"Oh thank you!" She said into the air.

The man nodded, " As leader of this village I do not judge by what you are, Don't prove me wrong.."

Elisa nodded and clutched Tomoe to her. The baby wailed and the man arched his brow, " Keep him even closer. Demon children are easy prey in these parts." And with that the man trudged out the door.

The hut grew quiet except for the little childs screaming. Elisa held him close and rocked back and forth.." Its okay my darling. We're okay, I'll make a fire and then you will be warm."

Elisa took off her cloak and laid it down on the ground; then she tucked her infant in the makeshift bed. The young demon woman lit a small fire and laid down beside her child.

"We're okay Tomoe...We're okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Years Later.<strong>_

Tomoe ran breathlessly down the dirt path to his mother's small hut. The little child dodged behind the wooden planks and peeked out as the young women of the village went to draw water. The little child giggled.

He had placed a whole bucket of worms and insects in their drinking water. His tail wagged as he prepared his sesitive ears for the screams of the women. As if planned the women started to scream and run around. The kitsune dropped to his knees as he tried his best to supress his laughter. Humans were so funny!

"It was that kid! It had to be! We let them stay in the village and he plays pranks all the time!"

Tomoe froze. Oh Crap, He was found out. He took off into the hut and ran to his mother.

"Elisa!"

The women rolled her eyes and looked at him, " Its Mama!" She pointed to herself with a clawed finger, " Say it with me, Ma-Ma!"

The young fox glared at his mother blankly. The blond haired women glared back and watched his every movement. The fox twitched and looked away; loosing his fight. The woman smiled.

"You glare because of me Kido. Don't even think you can out do me!" She laughed and turned back to her dishes.

"Fine, Mama." He spat out, " They're after me! They're gonna kill me!" He buried his face in her kimono and the woman sighed.

"What did you do this time?"

Suddenly there was a banging on the door and the tall blond Yokai went to open the door.

"NO ELISA!" Tomoe screamed and went to hide under a table, " They're gonna kill me! Don't let Those Insect humans in here!"

The woman sighed and looked at him, " Tomoe...Its Mama; And..Just because they're insects doesn't mean we call them it!" She opened the door and Tomoe scrambled off to who knows where.

A bunch of men were standing there; fuming, "WHERE IS HE WOMAN!?"

The woman smiled, " Ah Welcome! Please do come in.." She tucked her hands into her sleeves.

The men pushed past her and looked around, " Where is he demon woman!?"

Elisa chuckled, " Who?"

"That Kitsune son of yours! DON'T MESS WITH ME!" He got in her face, " Where is he? If your not going to punish him then we will!"

Thats when a loud thudding noise distracted the man. He turned his face towards a little white tail hanging out from under a chair. The man stomped over and Elisa grinted her teeth.

The tall man grabbed the tail and yanked Tomoe out; The poor child hung upside down.

"Let me go! Let me GO!" Tomoe kicked and screamed as his ears twitched around. His little teeth baring.

"Not a chance kid!"

Elisa stepped forward, " Now you listen here! You put my son down!"

The man jerked his head towards her, " No; You won't punish him for his foolish antics! SO I will!"

Elisa's eyes widen, " Don't touch him!"

Tomoe continued to kick and scream; throwing his little tantrum. Thats when the man raised his hand and slapped the kitsune hard against the tail. He hit again this time harder.

Tomoe started to wail. Tears running down his kid face. He reached out to his mother and bit down on the mans hand. He was dropped to the floor. Tomoe then ran to his mother and whimpered into her kimono.

"M-Maa- Mama! He Hit Me! He tried to spank me!" Tomoe started to scream in a childish terror as he clung to his mother.

The man held his bleeding hand and glared at the child, " You deserve lashes! You need to learn your place!"

He reached forward to grab Tomoe by the tail again but was stopped by a large gust of wind. The man flew back and crashed into his buddies.

He looked at Elisa. The woman had a dark glare on her face and the air turned cold, " Now, Now, Now...If you lay another finger on my son I will tear them off one by one!"

Her claws extended and she smirked, " Dear sir, You do not want to see me in my full demon form; Now do you? Touch my son again and you will die!" She pointed a clawed finger at the mans forehead and he suddenly blacked out. The other men panicked and grabbed the man; then ran out the door.

Tomoe wailed into his mothers clothes and whimpered as his tail went limp.

"M-Mama...He hurt my Tail!" Tomoe screamed out and Elisa sighed. This kid was always getting himself into trouble. She reached down and picked him up. His ears flatten and he clung to her for dear life.

"I-It...Hurts!" The fox clung tighter and the woman sighed. She found herself rocking him back and forth.

"Its okay, They're not coming back here."

The kitsune started to calm down and his whimpers became less and less.

"Now." Elisa began, " What did you do to upset them?"

The kitsune looked up with wide, nervous eyes, " I.. Put..Bugs in their water; And scared all the girls." He said innocently.

Elisa stared at him in disbelief, " Why did you do that?"

The little foxes nose wrinkled, " Cause girls are icky!" He gagged and the woman burst out laughing.

"Oh you won't think that forever. Remember that nice lady fromt he village over? The one that gave you sasamochi? She was a girl.." Elisa smiled and poked Tomoe.

She watched his little face turn crimson, " SO! I know she's a girl! But...Shes like Mama." His eyes grew wide as he looked at her.

Elisa smiled. Yes this was her little boy. The child that she loved. The woman had found out that he would be the only child she could bear. Her body was to weak to have another child. She patted his head and he looked at her.

"Can I have some sasamochi?" His eye shone and Elisa nodded.

"Yes, Go sit down and I'll fix you some."

The child smiled brightly and took off to sit down. Sadly something else got his attention and he ran into the other room. Elisa clicked her tongue. That child..

* * *

><p>This is a small more detailed piece from one of my other books on a another site. Just so you know! XD<p> 


End file.
